RC9GN Tres son Demasiados!:
by Yusunaby
Summary: Perdon por el titulo, les he fallado... El hechicero intenta destruir el NinjaNomicon, algo sale mal y termina convirtiéndolo en un adorable adolecente. Randy se prepara para la batalla final pero... Como no sentir celos por sus dos mejores amigos? parece que ultimamente andan muy juntos. #Human!Nomicon #AlgoDeYaoi #EnLaSerieEsCanon


Perdon por el titulo, les he fallado... El hechicero intenta destruir el NinjaNomicon, algo sale mal y termina convirtiéndolo en un adorable adolecente. Randy se prepara para la batalla final pero... Como no sentir celos por sus dos mejores amigos? parece que ultimamente andan muy juntos. #Human!Nomicon #AlgoDeYaoi #EnLaSerieEsCanon

El ninja subió al techo perseguido por miles de pequeños robots. Hubiese sido solo uno, pero a nuestro amigo le gusta partir cosas a la mitad con su espada, y hacer lo mismo esperando resultados diferentes.

Que no se regeneren al partirlos.

Tampoco se trataba de un ataque importante, tan solo era una distracción. Un pequeño robot lagarto que salió del interior de una alcantarilla, cuyo objetivo no era destruir precisamente al ninja.

La razón desconocida del ataque se encontraba junto a un intento de cuadernillo de apuntes y medio sándwich de la semana pasada, ambos dentro de una mochila ligeramente custodiada por nadie.

El NinjaNomicon, el libro de la sabiduría.

¿Pero porque sería tan importante un libro? Bueno, el hechicero conocía su poder, y era además, el escape favorito del ninja.

Por eso decidió tomarlo.

Uno de los mecánicos personajes utilizo su rastreo para hallarlo. Cabe decir que contenía una especie de conjuro en su interior, que sigilosamente soltó a través de su escape vocal.

Una especie de neblina rojiza hizo levitar al Nomicon mientras su propietario terminaba de luchar contra las lagartijas. Le tomaría unos cinco minutos más desocuparse.

El Nomicon ahora debilitado comenzó a emanar pequeños destellos negros. ¿Qué tan imposible sonara que lo estaban envenenando? Tan imposible como aclarar que no le faltaba mucho para deshacerse.

Una ridícula aparición le salvo las páginas, brincando torpemente en la bruma para alcanzar al libro, toser comentando la asquerosidad del humo rojo y correr a tropezones hacia el interior del bosque.

No hace falta decir que fue perseguido por el androide portador del hechizo.

-NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Error, ahora todos los demás enemigos sabían su ubicación.

Segundos después (que para el pelirrojo pudieron ser horas) apareció una figura negra con decoraciones rojas a su rescate, terminando así con la persecución del menor.

-Siento llegar tarde Howard es que estaba…-

-NO. Ya se me esa historia, "estaba luchando con blablablá". ¡Casi me matan por salvar tu estúpido libro!-

Y se dio cuenta, de que lo tenía firmemente aferrado a su pecho.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, que?-

-Tómalo, no lo quiero.-

Lo estrello en el pecho del contrario, valorando en tan solo un segundo, que hubiese sido mejor dejarlo a disposición del enemigo.

Sin embargo sabía que eso le hubiera hecho mucho daño a su amigo.

Y eso era lo último que quería.

.

-En fin, recuerda que tenemos que entrar al concurso del derriba tumbas.-

-El Nomicon no abre…-

-Que mal… vamos a mi casa y allá jugamos para practicar ¿Vale?-

Pero eso no era una pregunta puesto que lo tomo de la muñeca y lo dirigió a su casa en un acto prefecto de "lo vamos a hacer"

Randy no opuso resistencia, pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de concebir una idea del porque su libro actuaba así.

-Amigo, es enserio, el Nomicon no me había hecho esto antes.-

-¡Vamos! Solo está haciendo un puchero ¿Quieres siquiera ver el nivel en el que voy?-

Había pasado a loó mucho una hora.

-No creo. Estoy algo cansado, será mejor que me vaya.-

Howard se giró a verlo con un gesto enfadado.

Pauso el juego. Esto iba en serio.

-Bien, ¿quieres irte? ¡Puedes irte! No te necesito llorando porque tu librito precámbrico no quiere abrir. –

Por primera vez luego de sesenta minutos se levantó de su asiento. Tomo al peli morado de la chaqueta y a tirones lo arrastro hasta sacarlo de la casa. El más alto se quejó entre risas, y claro, todo era divertido hasta que le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo?- ábreme la puerta ¿de verdad te enfadaste por eso? Al menos regrésame al Nomicon.-

Y allí estaba, enardecido del otro lado del picaporte, masticando con cansancio cada una de las suplicas de su amigo. Tomo al libro bruscamente y alzo su brazo dispuesto para lanzarlo por la ventana.

Hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-No, yo lo rescate de los robots, se quedara conmigo ahora. Buenas noches, Cuningham.-

Se dirigió a su cuarto con media sonrisa escuchando las quejas del desesperado ninja.

Que va.

Ambos sabían que Howard no le haría nada malo al libro.

Un último acto de piedad le hizo colocar a la reliquia sobre su cama, mas arrojándolo con desgano que abrigándolo entre las sabanas.

-Buenos días, Weinerman, disculpa, quería esperar a que despertaras, pero me estoy empezando a sentir algo incómodo… Ah, ¿podrías soltarme?...-

-Dame 5 minutos más…. Que sean 10…- se removió apegándose más a la extraña figura hasta que un vaso de realidad fría le cayó encima.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, que?- empujo a quien tenía a un lado suyo, abochornado por haberle abrazado en un principio.

Le miro al rostro, entrelazando su mirada ámbar con la carmesí tranquila, que tenía enfrente suyo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? ¿! Cómo llegaste a mi cama!?-

Comenzó a alterarse, pero su invitado solo parecía confundido.

-Le dijiste a Randy que me quedaría contigo. Además, no estaría contigo si fuera por mí.-

El aludido se acomodó mejor frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

-Aunque… debo darte las gracias por salvarme ayer… Soy el Ninja Nomicon por si no te has dado cuenta; y, la supuesta "bruma roja" que viste era un tipo de ácido del hechicero para acabar conmigo.-

-... ¿Qué dijiste?-

El Nomicon se acomodó mejor, viéndose ambos de frente aun recostados en la cama.

-Digo que, si no me hubieses salvado, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Así que…-

El mayor se acercó a su rostro muy lentamente, como si no reparara en lo nervioso que ponía al chico. Howard, aterrado, trago saliva sin saber qué hacer, ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Sentía sus mejillas hervir.

-Gracias.-

Susurro, con un intento de sonrisa que si no hubiera sido por la capa que traía, hubiera sido vista.

¿Eso era todo?

No estaba tan mal.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Tu, eres el Nomicon?-

Era la trigésimo quinta vez en esa hora que lo preguntaba.

Nomicon, ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Aquí va una vez más, he estado encerrado por más de 800 años en un libro transmitiendo enseñanzas y conocimientos, ese es mi deber. Nunca había sucedido algo así, nadie había descubierto la manera transformarme en un humano. Sin embargo, esto indica que el hechicero ha aprendido nuevos trucos, y que Cuningham tiene que estar más que listo para cuando sea la hora…-

-Eso indica, que si no bajamos a desayunar en este momento, me moriré de hambre en la escuela.-

Esa sonrisa que le brindo Howard fue descortés, ¿no lo creen?

Todos los días se encontraban Randy y el en la esquina de la cuadra, esta no sería la excepción.

Pero estaban acompañados.

-Eh… ¿quién es él? Tu nuevo amigo para hacerme encelar, como sea. ¡? Dime que trajiste al Nomicon?!-

Excelente saludo.

-Si ¿Qué no lo has visto ya?- el más bajo de todos frunció el ceño y llego a creer que era sarcasmo.

-Randy Cuningham, ninja de noveno grado.-

Nomi, a pesar de haber sido un objeto, sabía perfectamente el tipo de pleito que podía haber entre ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo el ninja? ¡Ya, que buen chiste te habrá contado Howard! –

¿Es eso enojo en sus palabras?

-Wowowo, yo no le conté nada a tu libro, él ya lo sabía.-

-Randy Cuningham, déjame explicarte. Yo soy el Nomicon, el hechicero mando a Mc Fist destruirme; pero creo que no el proceso tuvo algunos efectos secundarios.-

-¡? Qué?! ¿Pero cómo sé que no es una broma?-

-Si, claro, le he contado a todos que tú eres el ninja. Tampoco soy tan tonto para dejar que salga con túnicas raras con 800 años de atraso. Tuve que prestarle ropa de mi hermana para que viniera con nosotros a la escuela.-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo sin saber que decir, pues apenas se daba de enterado de que portaba ropa de chica.

Randy le barrio la vista por curiosidad; pantalones entubados que sabrá un omnisciente que reafirmaban, una pollera negra bastante ceñida al cuerpo y una chamarra como la suya pero en talla verde.

No parecía atuendo de chica.

Al menos, no en él.

Llegaron a la escuela platicando del destino del mundo y de la comida de la cafetería.

Ante el salón, se presentó bajo el nombre de Nomi Norisu, como acordaron antes. No es sorpresa que la mayoría de las chicas y alguno que otro chico superaron por él, incluso eran buenas noticias para el dueto de amigos que pensaron inmediatamente a popularizarse gracias a él.

Fue diferente cuando tomaron la mesa principal, pues todo se traducía como un día grandioso.

Llego la ultima hora y con ella un típico monstro, ¿Cuántas veces se convertían los alumnos en monstros a la semana? Las suficientes como para destrozar el gimnasio y dar la ultima hora libre.

-Ninja, voy por un helado, ¿quieres venir?-

-¿Howard que no ves que estoy ocupado?-

El aludido esquivo unas cosas y tomo al-antes-libro de la muñeca.

-Entonces me llevo al Nomicon, tú no lo estás usando.-

-Por favor, deja de referirte a mí como si fuera una cosa.-

-Pero no has dicho que no, ¡perfecto!-

Y lo saco a tirones de la escena.

Quebró la batuta de la ahora humana y trato de buscarlos sin éxito alguno.

-¿Chicos, a donde se fueron?-

-¡¿Dónde han estado?!- exigió el oji azul, cuando les hallo en un parque.

Mundo Yupi para ser exactos.

-Cuningham, debiste haber venido antes ¡FUE TAN BRUCE!-

-Estaba ocupado, Nomi porque te fuiste con el ¿Qué tal si te necesitaba?-

El reganado le miro con algo de vergüenza.

-Déjalo en paz, yo lo invite. A demás era solo Teresa, ¡No lo ibas a necesitar!-

Randy se cruzó de brazos.

-Vale, pero porque no me esperaron.-

-¡Que va; puedes creer que Nomi no sabía lo que era un juego mecánico! ¡Devolvió como ocho veces!-

-No fue mi culpa, te dije que me sentía mal.-

Eran demasiadas emociones nuevas para él.

La adrenalina, simplemente.

-¡Ah! Que injusto, debí haber estado aquí.- chillo Randy sentándose para pasar el poco rato que les quedaba, puesto que estaba empezando a obscurecer.

Quedaron entonces, que Nomi se quedaría en casa se Randy en la semana, para entrenar en las tardes y con mayor facilidad, pero los fines de semana se la pasaría con Howard, ya que insistió que quería ser el quien le diera la bienvenida al siglo XXl.


End file.
